


Being scratched sucks (as does Geno)

by Pucks_and_balls



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Multi, dealing with being scratched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pucks_and_balls/pseuds/Pucks_and_balls
Summary: In the run up to game one Sid can't help worrying about Jack but Geno has a plan to make it all better.





	Being scratched sucks (as does Geno)

**Author's Note:**

> Just working through my Pens post season feels :D

“You worried about him?” Geno asked into Sid’s hair and he curled in on himself, pulling slightly against the arm wrapped around his waist.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“No sorry,” Geno pulled him back against his chest and kissed the side of his neck, “allowed to worry about your team.”

“Yeah but,” Sid started before he was interrupted

“Jack part of team, he important, you allowed to worry about him.”

Rolling over in Geno’s arms Sid kissed him gently and tried to smile, “They said this wouldn’t happen here, I’d never have rung him if I knew this would happen, he’d not have signed. Eighty two games G, he played all eighty two and now this.”

“Is reason I never be coach,” he kissed the end of Sid’s nose, “not make decision.”

“I know someone sits, I get it, and I know Olli, Guddy, Dumo wouldn’t be happy to either but.”

“But is Jack,” Geno finished Sid’s thought when his words came to a stop.

“Yeah,” Sid blushed and ducked his head, looking away from Geno’s face “Sorry.”

“No sorry, Jack special.” He moved his hand to nudge Sid’s chin until he looked up at him again and then he leaned in to kiss him gently, “Is ok Sid, you want go see him, go check okay?”

He shook his head against the pillow, “He won’t talk to me, think he blames me for being here.”

“He not blame you” Geno squeezed him tightly before letting him go and jumping to his feet, “I’m go see, check he’s ok for you.”

“No,” Sid protested weakly, “you don’t have to; I know it’s weird for you.”

“Not weird, is ok.” He reached for his shirt off the chair by the desk and pulled it over his head, “I’m go now,”

Sid stayed where he was on the bed, pulling a pillow down into the space Geno had vacated and cuddling it close “Thank you.”

 

Jack’s room was on the floor below theirs and Geno took the stairs rather than the lift to give himself time to think about what he was going to say not that he felt any clearer by the time he reached the door and knocked. He waited a few seconds for an answer and then knocked harder and shouted “Jack!” 

“What?” Jack pulled the door open sharply and scowled at Geno, his face pale and his eyes red, “What do you want?”

“Want check on you.”

“Why?”

“Sid worried about you; say you won’t talk to him so I come see you.”

“Come to threaten me?” Jack set his shoulders, readying himself for a fight and Geno felt himself reacting in kind, “It’s not my fault he’s worrying about me, I’ve tried my best for eighty two games and come up short now the important ones have started. I haven’t asked him for anything, kept my distance, not stood on your toes. I can’t help being too shit to play when it matters.”

“You not let him help,” Geno growled stepping forward and forcing Jack to retreat, “you keep walking away,” Geno kept moving forward, forcing Jack backwards, until they were both in Jack’s room and the door swung shut behind him. “Sid care about you, need to know you ok.”

“I’m not ok!” Jack shouted, stepping into Geno’s space, “I’m a whole world away from ok but that’s not Sid’s problem, or yours.” He surged forward pushing at Geno’s shoulder with his fist “can’t you just leave me alone,” he pushed again at his shoulder, “just go back to Sid and tell him I’m fine, tell him I’m not his to worry about.”

“He’s your captain,” Geno fisted his hands into both sleeves of Jack’s jumper and shook him, “He’s your friend,” he shook him again. “Is his business.”

“I’m not his problem!” Jack grabbed at Geno’s shirt, pushing at him as Geno pushed back, “I haven’t been his problem for years, you don’t have to come here to remind me ok.”

Heart racing and head pounding Geno wrapped his foot around the back on Jack’s leg and pulled forward, causing his knees to buckle landing him on his ass on the edge of the bed, Geno standing over him, “I’m not come for that.”

Jack tried to stand up but Geno used his positional advantage to push him back down so Jack changed tack, pulling Geno down, landing him on the bed next to him with a bang and then he got to his knees just as Geno managed to react and do the same and they pulled, pushed and grabbed at each other, snarling, growling and shouting.

“I’m fine, been scratched before you know, screwed up regularly.”

“You not screw up, play well, just numbers”

“Odd man out me! Always the same! Only ever good enough to fill in!”

Geno finally managed to gain purchase on the bed and flipped Jack onto his back, kneeling either side of his hips, holding his hands by his head as he thrashed and kicked and tried to knock him off “You play all eighty two; that not fill in.”

All the fight suddenly drained from Jack, leaving him in a rush of breath. “Still not enough though” He said in not much more than a whisper as he stopped fighting Geno’s hold and turned his face as far into the pillow as he could given the restraint. “We get to the good bit, the bit we’ve done all the work to get to and someone else steps in while I sit back and watch.”

“Is shit!” Geno let go of his arms, swung his leg over and turned around to sit down on the bed next to where Jack was still lying.

“Yup” he huffed out a laugh

“I not understand though, why not let Sid help? Why push away, make him sad?”

Jack was up and moving in a flash, pushing at Geno, grappling with him until he was on his back on the bed, arms restrained against his side by Jack’s knees as he glared at him, fire burning behind his eyes. “Me make him sad, are you kidding me?” 

Geno shook his head, “Not kidding, he sad you not let help, feel guilty, why not let him help?”

“Because I’m not his to help am I?” He shouted, waving his hands around, “he isn’t mine anymore is he? Once he got to the big show he scratched me just like everyone else does! He’s got you; it was the first thing he told me when he rang about the contract.” He growled, reaching down to grip at the shirt at Geno’s shoulders. “I really needed the contract Geno, I promised not to be a problem and I thought I wasn’t being!” Angry tears were running down his cheeks and his hands had stopped moving, now a white fingered grip in the front of Geno’s shirt as all the force slowly drained out of him. “I’m sorry ok; I’ve really tried not to be a problem.”

Geno watched Jack for a long moment, tears running down his cheeks as his body sagged, resting heavier where he knelt either side of his waist, and then, when all the tension and fight had seeped away, he reached up with his hand and tugged just slightly at his shoulder.

The air rushed from Geno’s lungs as Jack collapsed against his chest and Geno coughed hard as he brought his arms up to wrap them around his back so he could hold him tightly and stroke his fingers gently against the nape of his neck as he hid his face against his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Jack said, muffled against Geno’s shirt.

“No sorry,” Geno tightened his arms and placed a soft kiss on the crown of his head “is okay.”

“Not sure Sid would think things were ok if he walked in right now.” Jack laughed wetly and tried to push himself up but Geno tightened his arms holding him in place.

“Think Sid might like.” He said carefully not releasing his hold but preparing to should Jack make a move, “you not think?”

“I think being scratched will be the least of my worries if you tell him I tried to fight you and then cried on you while lying on your chest. Fucking pathetic or what?”

“Show feeling, have heart, feel pain, not pathetic.” Geno placed another kiss on the top of his head, “Feelings are good no?”

“Not if you can’t control them or haven’t got over them or if they make you a liability.”

“You love Sid? Still love.” 

“Don’t Geno,” Jack tried to push himself up off Geno’s chest while ducking his head away to try and hide the blush that suddenly ran through him but Geno kept hold of him.

“You do yes?”

“I’m sorry, please just let me go,” he moved his legs, trying to get a knee back on the bed to give him some purchase to try and get away, “I told him to leave me alone, I’ve stayed away, I’ve tried not to be a problem for you. I tried not to be his problem.”

“Jack” Geno said with singsong voice and a grin spreading across his face, “You still love Sid,” 

“Geno please.” He finally wriggled his hands out from between his chest and Geno’s and placed them flat on Geno’s chest, pushing up, finally looking Geno in the eye, “Please don’t laugh at me ok, it’s not fair.”

The grin dropped from his face, “I’m not laugh, I’m know love Sid is hard, especially when you think not love back.”

“How would you know that? He’s fucking gone on you.”

“We only two years, before that I’m know.”

“Seriously?” Jack asked curiosity and gave up trying to extricate himself from Geno’s hold, crossing his arms instead and resting them on his chest, leaning his chin on them, “What took you both so long?”

“Was complicated,” Geno waggled his eyebrows and moved his right hand to run his fingers gently up Jack’s cheek and then up into his hair and down to cradle the nape of his neck “for years Sid distracted by beautiful boy in Columbus, he not see me.”

Jack’s eyes widened as he pushed back into Geno’s touch and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again without a word so Geno took the opportunity and stretched his head up, keeping his hand on the back of Jack’s head, and kissed him gently, watching his eyes flutter shut as he relaxed and kissed back.

Knock. Knock, Knock!

“Shit!” Jack sprang back “Fuck, Shit! Geno!”

“Is ok,” Geno said calmly.

“No it isn’t! Shit! Fuck!”

“Calm down JJ, is ok.” Geno repeated as Jack got to his feet and pulled at the front of his trousers trying to hide the incriminating physical effects of kissing Geno Malkin before he answered the door, “Will be Sid.”

“Jack?” Sid’s voice came through the door, “Jack is G with you?”

“I’m here,” Geno shouted back without moving from his place on the bed, clothes rumpled and trousers tented around his more than half hard cock, and Jack glared at him. “Jack just coming,” He continued, grinning at Jack who looked at him in horror, “One second.”

“I can’t,” Jack whisper growled and waved his hand in the direction of his crotch.

“You can,” Geno smiled and tipped his head towards the door, making no attempt at all to move from his position on the bed, “Sid not mind.”

Jack just looked at him for a long moment and then he shook his head and squared his shoulders, made one last attempt to straighten his trousers and pulled the door open.

“You’re ok?” The relief in Sid’s voice was audible and Geno felt his heart, and his cock, jump.

“I’m, yes, it’s,” Jack stammered in response, stepping back from the door to allow Sid entry, “I’m ok, we’re just.”

“Wrestling.” Geno finished the sentence as Sid’s eyes ran over him lying on the bed taking in the state of his clothing, the flushing of his skin and the tenting of his trousers.

”Wrestling?” Sid questioned looking from Geno to Jack and back again, eyes glinting.

“Like you two do before draft.” Geno replied watching as Sid blushed and Jack’s eyes widened in horror as he pushed the room door closed.

“I’m sorry,” Jack whispered, “really sorry.”

“Sorry?” Sid questioned, turning to look properly at Jack. “Sorry for what?”

“I’m a mess, I’m sorry, it didn’t mean anything, I shouldn’t have.”

“I’m kiss JJ.” Geno cut off Jack’s rambling apology and both Sid and Jack swung round to stare at him, Jack looking horrified and Sid looking something entirely different. “We fight, we shout, we cuddle and then I kiss!”

“You did?” Sid took a step towards Geno, his eyes fixed on his and Geno pushed himself up a little, leaning back on his elbows, and nodded slowly.

“I’m sorry Sid, I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have,” Jack started in again on the apologies, his voice breaking on the words but Sid’s focus remained entirely on Geno.

“Did he kiss you back?” He took another step towards the bed and Geno reflexively spread his knees wider were the hung over the edge as he nodded. “Is he still good at it?” Sid’s eyes were dark, his skin flushed red and his focus trained solely on Geno’s answer.

“Why not see for self?” Geno watched Sid’s throat bob as he swallowed, his eyes darkening further, and the tell-tale restraining curl of his right hand into the fabric of the trousers at his thigh and waited an extra beat before he continued, “JJ kiss back I’m sure.”

“What the fuck!” Jack suddenly shouted stomping a few steps towards the door and then back the other way “What the hell are you doing G?” He turned back towards the door again, pacing backwards and forwards as he kept shouting, “Why are you doing this? What the fuck did I ever do to you? What is wrong with you? You got him; he’s yours why are you trying to mess with me, with him? I don’t deserve this and,” he stopped pacing turning a plaintive look on Geno who remained unmoved on the bed, “Sid doesn’t deserve this, he loves you.”

“Sid love you too,” Geno responds, eyes locked with Sid’s, “He ring and tell about us before contract not because he not want you to come but because he want so bad and worry he make you uncomfortable.”

“What?!” Jack exclaimed, shaking his head and screwing his eyes shut while Sid ducked his head into his shoulder and cast his eyes down to the floor.

“Tell him Sidney. Tell him I’m not lie.”

Glancing up at Geno just enough for him to nod at him encouragingly Sid turned his whole body towards where Jack was stood but he kept his eyes focused on his feet, sockless against the carpet. “He’s not lying,” he said in little more than a whisper.

“What!” Jack shouted before scrubbing the heel of his hand across his forehead and trying again, much more calmly. “You need to give up with the riddles Sid, I’m not smart enough for them today,” he huffed out a laugh, clearly trying to ease the tension in the room and stepped towards Sid, reaching out and putting his hand carefully on his shoulder. “Please just tell me what’s going on Sid. Please.”

There was silence for a long moment and then Sid raised his eyes from the floor and looked into Jack’s, hope and nerves clear as day even from Geno’s vantage point on the bed. “Can I kiss you Jack? Please.”

Jack glanced at Geno and then back to Sid, “Really?” he asked looking back to Geno who was still lying on the bed, resting back on his elbows, knees spread wide and cock still visibly interested even through his trousers and Geno nodded his agreement just as Sid replied with a quiet ‘yes really’ and pushed forward, leaning into Jack’s space and kissing him gently, closed mouthed, on the lips.

“You do better than that Sid, been wait ten years.” Geno chirped as they broke apart and Sid blushed and smiled up at Jack, their eyes locked as Jack’s hand moving from his right shoulder and his other hand came up to cradle his cheek giving Geno an unobscured view from the bed. 

“You ready baby,” Jack spoke with a smile and Sid’s whole body trembled at the words.

“Please,”

Jack took just a second to prepare himself and then he leaned down into the kiss, firstly gentle, just lips on lips, Sid’s face cradled gently in his hand, but then his tongue traced his lips as he moved to angle them better and Sid’s body sagged into his, plastered against his front, hands seeking support on his hips as their tongues explored each other’s mouths and breathing became secondary to taking each other in.

Sid wobbled as they broke apart and Jack wrapped an arm around his waist holding him up as they both turned to look at Geno.

“Got what you wanted?” Sid asked Geno, raising his eyebrows in question as he leaned into Jack’s chest

“No!” Geno scowled, his gaze moving from Sid to Jack who flinched away from Sid’s touch as Geno jumped to his feet and strode towards them, “my turn now.”

Sid laughed at Geno and then stepped back as Jack yelped in surprise at the feel of Geno’s hand coming to rest on his hip, pulling him in against his body.

“What?!” Jack spluttered as Geno kissed the end of his nose softly and tangled his fingers in his hair, “I thought you meant Sid.”

“I’m not but if you don’t want.” Geno gentled the grip on his hip and his hair, “is ok if only want kiss Sid.”

“Whatever I want to make me feel better about the scratch yeah?” Jack’s face closed down, the hard edge from earlier returning just a little and Geno braced himself for a second round of wrestling. 

“I’m think not just tonight,” he tightened his grip again slowly; “I’m think maybe we share? Maybe something?”

Sid had moved while they were talking, edged his way behind Jack so that he could look Geno right in the eye as he carefully draped himself over Jack’s back, brought his lips and teeth to the spot on the back of his neck that used to be his on switch and nipped gently.

“Fuck!” Jack gasped, pushing back into Sid and leaning into Geno’s hands both at the same time so Sid nipped at his neck again and Geno stepped closer, angling Jack’s head just right for a kiss gentle and sweet and all the more heady for the fact that he’d been dreaming of this, Sid, him and Jack together, for almost as long as he’d known what the English word for it was.

 

-+-

 

Geno was hot, sticky, gross and the most comfortable he’d been in years when three alarms started to ring simultaneously alerting them all to the end of nap time. “Noooo!” He groaned snuggling his head down into the gap between Jack’s shoulder and Sid’s, “Not want to get up!”

“Don’t you dare complain,” Jack pinched at his ribs and kissed the edge of his lips and Geno squirmed, trying to get away but he was stopped by the solid frame of Sid on the other side of him.

“It’s a bit off to moan G.” Sid kissed at his neck and tickled at the soft skin under his arm, “Unless you think Sully would go seven D if you just didn’t turn up?”

“Oh God can you imagine?!” Jack laughed “Seventy one scratched for turning in late for the first game of the playoffs, the press would lose their load instantly.”

“It’d take the heat off everyone else, we could lose by ten and the news would still be you not bothering to go in, in fact,” Sid and Jack moved in tandem to flip Geno onto his back, pining him down on the bed between them. “That doesn’t sound like a bad plan; take the pressure off the rest of us.” 

Sid leant across Geno’s chest to kiss Jack and Geno struggled against their hold until they both let him go so that he could bring his arms up around them and hold them firmly against his chest as they kissed lazily, hands roaming over each other.

“We’re gross,” Sid laughed as he pulled away from the kiss.

“JJ’s fault,” Geno laughed and Jack pulled back looking scandalised at them both.

“My fault! How does that work?”

“All your DNA,” Geno pulled him back down, “So your fault.”

Jack reached his hand down under the sheets and cupped it, not that gently, around Geno’s dick and balls, “Not my fault you two have a no coming before playing rule G.” Sid laughed at Geno’s yelp as Jack squeezed him a little too tightly, “Also not my fault that you decided to come down here and blow my world today.”

“It’s totally your fault you came in his hair though,” Sid laughed, “he was all ready to swallow when you pulled him off.”

“Safety first,” Jack grinned and Sid kissed him again.

“Up up,” Geno moved suddenly, tipping them off either side of his chest.

“What’s the sudden panic?” Sid asked as he pushed himself up to sitting and looked around for his clothes.

“Need get dressed quick, need go shop before bus.”

“Shop? Jack asked quizzically and Sid laughed, a full body honking laugh as he leant his elbows on his knees.

“We don't have the same post game rules Jack; I think he’s after supplies.”

“Really?!” Jack laughed, “you have plans G?”

“You think Sid wait another day JJ? You think I wait? You not want again?”

“How about,” Jack rolled into Geno’s lap, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, “You shower here, so no one gets arrested, and I make use of my pregame time to go shopping all ready for when we get back.”

“Lube too?” Geno questioned and Jack’s eyes widened as Sid spun around and ran his fingers slowly down his spine and over his ass, “Sid been dreaming about your ass for years, he tell me is so good.”

Sid blushed and Jack laughed, “Okay then, I’ll hit the shop, you two play the game and," Jack winked, "tomorrow I’ll thank Sully for the scratch.”


End file.
